


Swap Role

by AlyChan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexua contents, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Appassionatissimamente: INCEST!!!</p><p>Bottom!Thor, e finalmente <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swap Role

**Author's Note:**

> Appassionatissimamente: INCEST!!!
> 
> Bottom!Thor, e finalmente <3

Ormai i loro incontri erano abitudinari, in realtà poco ci mancava che la loro relazione fosse di dominio pubblico su Asgard, certamente Loki non si tratteneva dal fare allusioni sottili quanto il bifrost in presenza dei tre guerrieri o addirittura di Odino in persona, ma in un modo o nell'altro il loro sgattaiolare l'uno nella camera dell'altro ogni notte era ancora un segreto riservato ai due eredi al trono.  
Quella notte aveva un non so che di diverso, l'aria era ancora elettrica dopo il forte temporale appena cessato, le nuvole si stavano lentamente dipanando dal cielo ancora scuro. Thor si sentiva inebriato da quell'elettro staticità nell'aria, in quanto dio del tuono era fortemente collegato a questi eventi atmosferici, e spesso si trovava a subirne dei sottili e divertenti effetti… questa sera il suo corpo era ipersensibile, reattivo, anche solo il solletico causato dai capelli che gli carezzavano le spalle ed il collo lo fece rabbrividire. Decise di chiudere la finestra, ma ormai quell'aria carica di energia si era insinuata nelle sue stanze, per un breve istante se ne beò chiudendo gli occhi, godendo delle sensazioni amplificate del suo corpo, come una coscienza maggiore di esso… scosse il capo e rinsavì, non era il caso di starsene impalato in mezzo alla stanza ad occhi chiusi ciondolando come uno sciocco.  
Cercò di rilassarsi, per quanto possibile, sapeva che Loki sarebbe arrivato a momenti e voleva tenere quella strana sensazione tutta per loro… e intanto un pensiero, o meglio una domanda, una curiosità iniziò ad insinuarsi fra i pensieri del possente dio, cercò di non pensarci per il momento.

Puntuale come sempre Loki fece capolino dalla porta in legno massiccio, Thor sorrise di rimando al fratello che si avvicinava a larghe ma aggraziate falcate al letto a baldacchino del dio, indossava una tunica verde, semitrasparente, velata maggiormente sulla parte centrale e quasi invisibile sui fianchi svelando la nudità di Loki sotto di essa. Appurandolo, Thor sentì il cuore martellargli in petto, Loki era sempre dannatamente eccitante, nei gesti, negli atteggiamenti o semplicemente nel modo che aveva di indossare un qualsiasi capo d'abbigliamento, persino un guanto diventava la cosa più erotica al mondo se indossata dal dio degli inganni… figurarsi quella tunica.  
Loki gattonò tra le lenzuola vermiglie fino a raggiungere Thor, quindi si sedette cavalcioni al biondo.  
"Buonasera fratello…"  
Disse con tono lascivo, sorridendo dall'alto.  
Thor si limitò a sorridere dolcemente e ad avvicinare le proprie labbra a quelle del moro, rubandogli un bacio leggero, delicato… ma che scatenò ugualmente nel biondo delle forti reazioni, forse eccessive per un bacio così innocente, si trovò a pensare.

Thor mugugnò sommessamente un " 'sera" e si lasciò ricadere tra i cuscini, sempre sorridendo, quasi appagato dalla reazione che il suo corpo aveva avuto solo da un semplice bacio. Loki chinò leggermente il capo verso sinistra, per avere una visione migliore del biondo disteso a petto nudo sotto di lui, ah che corpo perfetto aveva Thor e il suo sorriso… il suo sorriso? Be' sicuramente quella sera aveva qualcosa di diverso, una carica erotica sicuramente maggiore constatò poi, spostando lo sguardo su quegli occhi color del cielo… ed erano color del cielo effettivamente, due pozze scure, più scure del solito, blu notte in questo momento, e terribilmente liquide… cariche di desiderio.  
"Che ti succede Thor?"  
Domandò poi a metà tra il sensuale e il mellifluo, quasi indagatorio.  
"Sai che sei strano questa sera… sei… voglioso?"  
A quest'affermazione quasi sussurrata Thor avvampò, schiuse le labbra alla ricerca di una degna risposta, o una semplice risposta, insomma in cerca di parole qualsiasi per giustificare il suo stato, ma quello che catturarono le proprie labbra furono quelle del fratello, in un bacio carico di passione, molto più profondo del precedente. Loki aveva capito il gioco e voleva appurare quanto potesse essere divertente, sapeva anche lui che Thor era suscettibile agli eventi atmosferici, soprattutto ai temporali, ma non gli era mai successo prima di trovare il biondo in uno stato del genere… e la cosa lo intrigava terribilmente.

Si staccò dal bacio, scendendo verso il mento e la gola del biondo, torturando la pelle sensibile con baci e leggerissimi morsi che scatenarono in Thor forti gemiti e un respiro affannoso, sorrise il dio degli inganni, appagato dalla reazione forse spropositata della sua ormai preda, scese ancora verso la clavicola e si soffermò sul petto, un fremito catturò l'attenzione del moro. Alzò gli occhi verso il viso di Thor e lo vide col capo reclinato all'indietro, sprofondato fra i morbidi cuscini purpurei su cui si spargevano scompigliati i fili dorati della sua chioma, qualche ciocca ricadeva sulla fronte sudata del dio e nascondeva gli occhi chiusi, le labbra erano schiuse concludendo uno spettacolo di erotismo mai presentatosi a Loki fino a quel momento.  
Il moro si trovò per qualche istante a contemplare la bellezza di quella situazione, poi si mosse verso Thor, portò vicini i propri volti così da poter sussurrare al fratellastro.  
"Thor… stasera c'è qualcosa di diverso, non è vero?"  
Soffiò all'orecchio dell'altro, poi riprese.  
"C'è qualcosa che mi nascondi, e non mi riferisco alle reazioni del tuo corpo… che sono specchio di qualcosa nella tua mente, di che si tratta fratellone?"  
Thor deglutì, cercando di riprendere una respirazione regolare.  
"N-no Loki… che stai dicendo è solo… lo sai no… il temporale e... tutto il resto…"  
Riuscì a dire tra un sospiro e l'altro, cercando giustificazioni.  
"No no dio del tuono, qui c'è dell'altro te lo leggo negli occhi, non puoi mentire al dio degli inganni..."  
Sorrise Loki carezzando l'addome dell'altro, scendendo, percorrendo gli addominali e fermandosi poco sopra l'inizio dei pantaloni.  
"C'è qualcosa che non mi dici…"  
Percorse con l'indice il rigonfiamento dei pantaloni dell'altro, scatenando un nuovo fremito nel bassoventre di Thor e un nuovo gemito si levò dalle labbra del biondo, ostinato nel suo mutismo.

Avvampò nuovamente Thor, ripensando a quella curiosità di cui Loki si era subito accorto, quasi vergognandosene come una ragazzina alla sua prima volta, si trovò a darsi dello stupido per quello, ma non trovò ugualmente il coraggio di esternare al fratello il suo pensiero, la sua richiesta forse? Cosa stava diventando quella vocina insistente che si stava insinuando non solo nella mente, ma ora nel corpo del dio… un bisogno ormai, uno spasmodico bisogno di colmare quella curiosità.  
"Cosa potrà mai essere Thor, non fare lo stupido…"  
La voce di Loki lo riportò alla realtà, e i suoi tocchi sempre meno leggeri al cavallo dei pantaloni lo stavano portando al limite. Quello che Loki non sapeva è che se avesse continuato così avrebbe urlato quella che ormai stava diventando una necessità… ma inaspettatamente si fermò.  
"Devo estorcerti quello che ti frulla per la mente o vuoi collaborare?"  
Il moro rotolò al suo fianco interrompendo qualsiasi contatto fra i loro corpi, si stese su un fianco e portò la mano a reggersi il mento.  
"Vuoi che ti leghi? Non so, vuoi farlo bendato? Hai bisogno che mi travesta da cameriera..?"  
Anche Thor si girò su un fianco guardando il fratello, un po' deluso per il cessato contatto fra i loro corpi e un po' stranito dalle parole di Loki… quello che desiderava Thor era di gran lunga più semplice.  
Scosse il capo abbozzando un timido sorriso.  
"No no… nulla di tutto questo…"  
Bofonchiò Thor dardeggiando con lo sguardo sul corpo avorio del moro celato dal tessuto semitrasparente.  
"Che so… vuoi forse che invertiamo i ruoli?!"  
Disse infine Loki esasperato dalla vaghezza del biondo, tirando fuori l'ultima cosa che Thor avrebbe potuto pensare. Era lui quello dominante, quello anche più mascolino fra i due, mai più -pensò Loki- Thor avrebbe potuto desiderare di scambiarsi di ruolo.  
Per un istante i loro sguardi si incrociarono e Loki poté leggere solamente una limpidissima conferma in quegli occhi blu, che immediatamente distolsero lo sguardo vagando sulla tappezzeria, evitando ulteriori conferme.

Loki rimase qualche istante interdetto, guardò insistente Thor, che continuava a evitare contatti visivi.  
"Vuoi…?"  
Thor si voltò verso il moro, sempre evitandone lo sguardo.  
"Be'…"  
Iniziò il biondo passandosi una mano sulla spalla.  
"E' che… pensavo a tutte le volte che lo abbiamo fatto e… Penso sia un tipo di piacere diverso quello che provi tu e… Ero curioso tutto qui..."  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, Loki studiava meravigliato ed intrigato il fratello, mentre questo si ostinava ad evitarne lo sguardo, portandosi seduto tra i morbidi cuscini color ciliegia matura del suo letto.  
D'un tratto Loki scattò portandosi di fronte a Thor, che ancora imbarazzato si trovò ad affrontarne lo sguardo affamato e predatore, a quel punto non sapeva se esserne spaventato o intrigato, schiuse ancora una volta le labbra alla ricerca più di aria che di parole, ma Loki lo precedette.  
"Penso che sia un'ottima idea fratello… dopo tutto perchè non sperimentare la più normale tra le cose che si possono fare in un letto?"  
Sorrise il moro insinuandosi fra le gambe del fratello e portando la conversazione a fior di labbra.  
"Del resto stasera mi sento come dire… dominante?"  
Sorrise beffardo Loki stemperando un po' la tensione che si era creata.  
"E'… imbarazzante…"  
Confessò poi Thor volgendo lo sguardo verso il basso abbozzando un timido sorriso, quando Loki gli catturò il mento tra indice e pollice costringendolo ad incrociare nuovamente i loro sguardi.  
"No. E' eccitante."  
Si leccò le labbra, prima di pretendere famelico quelle del biondo in un bacio passionale e bagnato.

Loki si liberò svelto della sua preziosa tunica, sfilandosela con una certa urgenza e lanciandola dietro di se senza curarsene minimamente, rivelando così il suo corpo completamente nudo e la sua già dura erezione. Thor ebbe solo una manciata di secondi per bearsi di quella visione così selvaggia, che raramente poteva ammirare in Loki, poiché si ritrovò sovrastato dal corpo avorio del moro, che lo tirò sotto di se costringendolo a sdraiarsi supino. Loki prese a baciarlo con foga mentre le dita sottili correvano sul petto del biondo, proprio dove si erano precedentemente fermate, torturando ogni punto sensibile e riaccendendo immediatamente quel desiderio disperato in Thor. Mugugnii sommessi si levavano nell'aria, Loki decise di dare fiato a quei gemiti intrappolati fra le loro labbra scendendo ad accompagnare al gioco delle dita anche fugaci baci e morsi leggeri… più i gemiti si facevano acuti più Loki si convinceva che quella notte sarebbe stata decisamente sconvolgente per entrambi.  
Si sollevò attenuando quelli che ormai erano più simili a dei miagolii… provenienti da un grosso e biondo gatto che si contorceva sotto di lui, nel disperato bisogno di un contatto maggiore. Infilò le dita sul bordo dei pantaloni sfilando in un solo gesto questi ultimi e i boxer del biondo, liberando un sospiro ed anche la sua pulsante erezione, che finalmente libera andò a contatto con l'addome definito del fratellastro sporcandolo col liquido che già bagnava la punta del suo sesso.  
"Uhh, siamo già a questo punto?"  
Loki sogghignò.  
"Hnn…"  
In quel momento Thor non provò nemmeno a formulare qualcosa riconducibile ad una parola, ma anzi gemette semplicemente più forte per sottolineare l'urgenza di quel momento al fratello, che tanto amava perdersi in inutili affermazioni.  
"Shht! O qualcuno potrebbe addirittura sentirti!"  
Intimò Loki.  
"Hnnnnmmmhh-!"  
Come tutta risposta ci fu solo un gemito ancora più forte che venne immediatamente stroncato dalla mano del moro, premendo sulla bocca di Thor.  
"Allora dovrò farti tacere io…"  
Sibilò Loki insinuando la prima falange di medio e indice nella calda bocca del biondo, che accolse le due intruse succhiandole lascivamente. Loki rabbrividì, spinse poi le due dita più in profondità facendole entrare quasi completamente nell'accogliente bocca del fratello, si morse il labbro inferiore, tirando poi fuori velocemente le dita ricoperte da una patina di saliva, volendo sperimentare quella sensazione altrove. Si mosse in fretta ed andò a sostituire alle dita la propria erezione, che venne accolta nella calda e umida bocca di Thor, il moro sospirò cercando di non perdere il controllo e muovete leggermente il bacino in un movimento regolare, assecondato con grande sorpresa di Loki anche dal biondo, fremette a quella visione e decise di accelerare un po' i tempi, o sarebbe impazzito.

Sfilò il proprio sesso dalla bocca del fratello, un filo di saliva collegò per un secondo ancora le labbra di Thor alla pulsante ed ora umida erezione di Loki, questi rabbrividì dal piacere, come constatando un flebile e residuo contatto tra i due, con l'urgenza di riprenderlo immediatamente si gettò sulle labbra invitanti del biondo divorandole in un bacio passionale ed erotico. Interrotto il bacio si stabilì un contatto visivo tra i due, le iridi smeraldine si specchiarono in quelle cobalto fondendosi in un desiderio irrefrenabile che andava colmato il più presto possibile.  
Subito Loki accompagnò il movimento di Thor prendendolo per le spalle e facendolo voltare di schiena, ora il biondo poggiava col petto sugli innumerevoli cuscini purpurei che riprendevano ormai il colore delle sue gote, arrossate per l'eccitazione. Loki si poggiò alla schiena del biondo come a rassicurarlo, non interrompendo il contatto fisico tra loro due, poi portò le dita ancora leggermente umide verso l'apertura del fratello, insinuandosi lentamente in lui, Thor mugugnò sprofondando il viso tra i cuscini, avvertendone il disagio Loki portò l'altra mano verso l'erezione del biondo iniziando un movimento a ritmo con quello delle sue dita, portandogli così un po' di sollievo.  
Dopo poco Thor si era rilassato a sufficienza, e accoglieva senza dolore le due dita di Loki, a quel punto il moro le sfilò poggiando poi la punta del proprio sesso all'anello muscolare, catturando un brivido che salì tutta la schiena del biondo.  
"All'inizio farà un po' male… vuoi che continui?"  
Sussurrò flebilmente all'orecchio di Thor, il quale fece un cenno di assenso col capo.  
Lentamente Loki iniziò a farsi spazio fra le carni del biondo, a cui per un attimo si spezzò il respiro, era un misto di dolore e piacere… una sensazione del tutto sconosciuta ed inesplorata fino a quel momento. Cogliendo che c'era qualcosa che non andava Loki si fermò.  
"Devo fermarmi?"  
Chiese portando entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Thor.  
"No è… strano… ma…"  
Iniziò Thor.  
"…Piacevole?"  
Concluse Loki riprendendo un leggero movimento in avanti.  
Il biondo reclinò il capo all'indietro accompagnando il gesto a un gemito un po' più acuto.  
"Lo prendo come un si…"  
Ridacchiò Loki affondando completamente e portando nuovamente la mano verso l'erezione del biondo.

Nell'aria si levava un coro di gemiti e sospiri, ora Loki aveva preso un ritmo regolare che Thor assecondava accompagnando nuovi gemiti sempre più ravvicinati e alti.  
Loki si sentiva quasi al limite, smise di masturbare il biondo e portò entrambe le mani sui fianchi di quest'ultimo cercando l'angolo che lo avrebbe fatto urlare di piacere, poche spinte dopo si accorse di averlo trovato, quando un gemito morì in gola a Thor e lasciò spazio ad un grido che lui stesso andò a soffocare coprendosi la bocca con la mano, poi affondando direttamente il viso tra i cuscini visto il ripresentarsi della necessità di gridare. Loki ghignò soddisfatto e si concentrò finalmente sulle nuove sensazioni anche anche lui stava scoprendo, si sentiva completamente avvolto, stretto, caldo e… era decisamente troppo.  
Una spinta profonda e con un brivido si riversò dentro Thor, il quale sopraffatto da quelle sensazioni nuove ed inaspettate venne a sua volta sporcando il copriletto con il suo caldo seme.

Ansimanti rimasero ancora qualche istante in quella posizione, poi tremanti per i brividi che l'orgasmo ancora scatenava nei loro corpi si staccarono ricadendo mollemente sul letto, noncuranti di sporcarlo ulteriormente. Col fiato corto Thor si girò sul fianco, trovando il corpo di Loki disteso supino che cercava di regolarizzare il respiro ancora affannoso, sbuffò poi il moro cercando di trovare le energie per mettersi seduto, ma Thor lo bloccò con un braccio.  
"Thor devo andare."  
"E perchè? Voglio dire tanto prima o poi…"  
"Prima o poi, cosa? Dovremo esternare la nostra relazione al mondo? Mh. Questo scambio di ruoli ti ha fatto diventare una donnicciola romantica e melanconica che supplica il proprio amante di restare almeno per questa notte?"  
"Bada a come parli Miss "vuoi che mi vesta da cameriera Thooor?" "  
"Ma per favore Princess Blondie! Ngh-!"  
A quel punto il biondo soffocò Loki in un abbraccio.  
"Dai, solo questa notte, all'alba torni nelle tue stanze."  
"Mpf, e sia…"  
Disse altezzoso Loki, poi abbassò lo sguardo verso il biondo, aveva in volto un sorriso così sereno e puro che… no, effettivamente non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto accoccolarsi al suo fianco e dormire per una volta come due veri amanti.  
Si sistemò al suo fianco poggiando il viso sul suo petto, Loki pensò che i ruoli erano tornati quelli originali ora, ma che l'esperienza precedente non gli era affatto dispiaciuta.  
Con un sorriso beffardo si strinse al biondo, ormai addormentato.  
"Decisamente una serata niente male…"  
Sorrise, ora dolcemente.


End file.
